This Ain't My Heaven's Blade, Brat
by Yume no Yume
Summary: Takes place after "My Name is EkoChan" and is a prelude to my next story. / layfon's been chosen by saya, saya has given him his heaven's blade, and layfon's suppose to use it... but wait... it's taken away? ! let's rectify this problem, shall we? oneshot


**WARNING – DOCUMENT DOES NOT CONTAIN CAPITAL LETTERS!**

I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios

"layfon alseif!" queen alsheyra stared at him.

layfon's eyes widened, before he quickly went down on one knee – much to the astonishment of those around him. "your majesty... what can i do for you?"

"you don't have to call me that here – this isn't grendan."

"old habits die hard, queen alsheyra-sama," layfon said, standing back up. "...did you need me for something?"

"yes – i came to give you your heaven's blade."

"your majesty-!"

"shut the heck up and listen, layfon," alsheyra growled out. everyone around her but layfon and the other heaven's blade receivers stepped back from her, giving her looks of disbelief. layfon just looked at her. "this heaven's blade** here was given from me to you, before i took it away. don't you wonder how it got back into your hands despite that?"

"your majesty, you should know that i'm not the type to think about that kind of thing when i'm fighting," layfon said frankly, raising his eyebrows at her.

"if you call me that one more time, i'll make you feel pain," alsheyra said dangerously. layfon sweatdropped, but nodded in agreement. "in any event, this heaven's blade came into your hands because you were chosen by it and by saya – the origin of all electronic fairies. saya chose to give you that fate, and you caught it – you can't go back anymore, got it? which means that i can no longer give it to someone else – it will not allow anyone else to so much as touch it with their bare hand. that's why i'm holding it with a cloth like this. so, because of that, i have no choice but to permanently give this to you. do you get it?"

"well, not really, but i think i get the important parts. basically, you said that your giving this to me because A) it chose me and B) nobody else can touch it – right?" layfon looked the woman in the eye.

"yeah, pretty much. you gonna take it now, or do i have to stand here all day waiting for you to decide if you want it?" alsheyra looked impatiently at him, tapping her foot.

"no, i'll take it – but, i have a request. for both you, and sensei," layfon said, picking up the sword. lintence and alsheyra looked at him in surprise.

"synola-san, could you please take care of leerin in my place? oh, and i think she'd appreciate it if you stopped violating her the way you do," layfon said, quickly dodging the slap of a red-faced alsheyra and moving quickly to stand before lintence. lintence stared at him. layfon stared back, before bowing deeply to him. "sensei... could you take a message to father for me?"

"why do you want me to do something like that?"

"because... i want sensei to meet my father, since i want you to meet.. the only other person who taught me how to survive," layfon said. he didn't lift his head up at all.

"...fine. what do you want me to say?"

"could you... could you tell him... 'thank you'. 'thank you, for forgiving me, even though i still can't forgive myself'..." layfon raised his head, and lintence noticed a tear roll down his cheek. but despite that, layfon smiled at him, a true, genuine smile. then, much to everyone's utter astonishment, lintence smiled and... gave layfon a hug. layfon was surprised, but he didn't resist. lintence quickly let go of him, though.

"i suppose i should thank you too, then – since if you weren't around, i'd never have taken anyone on as an apprentice. that, and you also were the only one of the other heavens blades who ever respected me enough to ask for my honest opinion... so, thanks, kid- no, layfon." layfon's face slowly went from surprise to incredulity to finally pure happiness.

not knowing what to say, but wishing to express his gratitude anyway, layfon once again bowed deeply, before stepping back. "then... i'll be seeing you... sensei."

"ah."

and with that, all of the heaven's blade successors jumped away off the edge of the regios, leaving layfon standing staring after them.

he'd forgotten about his friends, who were behind him, however...

"so, layfon – who was that chick that you called 'your majesty', huh? she your girlfriend, or something?" sharnid suddenly appeared by his side.

"girlfriend? isn't she too old for that? and anyway, i thought leerin was his girlfriend," naruki said.

"then why would he call her 'her majesty', huh?"

"i don't know... maybe that's his mother?"

"do they look anything alike whatsoever to you?"

"well, maybe layfon takes after his father- "

"i call her that because she's the queen of grendan, and no, she's neither my mother, nor my girlfriend... i don't even have a girlfriend, so how could she be it?" layfon cut in, and the others stared at him.

"well, in any event, that's all beside the point." nina said, coming up to him.

"it is?" sharnid asked. "then what is the point?"

"the point is that now that layfon has a heaven's blade..." nina grinned mischievously, glancing at kallian, who was standing off to the side. "we definitely can't lose! we'll be able to beat every city we come across!"

"that is solely dependent upon whether or not i can get away with using it... if it was just the heaven's blade, then that's one thing, but if it's both the heaven's blade and the katana together, i think that's a bit..."

"then how about this? you combine the heaven's blade and katana, fly over to the other side of the city, and then use the heaven's blade to slash through the flag! that sound okay?"

"umm... taichou, if that actually ends up being allowed, then i will be very, very surprised..."

"hmm... i suppose you're right. well, then i guess you'll just be forced to use your katana then..."

"i think that they'll let me use the heaven's blade, if it's by itself... since, the only difference between it and a normal blade is that it's able to to handle all of my kei at once... not that i'm planning to use it all at once, since that would only end up killing a bunch of people..." layfon scratched the back of his neck as he stared down at the blade in his hand.

finally, he just shook his head. "whatever, it's pointless trying to think about this – in the end, it's not up to us, and besides, we all have more important things to do."

"huh? like what?" nina looked at him, perplexed.

"have you forgotten? zuellni's going to need to be rebuilt again... and since i feel somewhat responsible, i'm planning on helping out," layfon said.

"do you always insist on blaming yourself for everything? geeze man, you need to give yourself a bit of a break!" sharnid put his arm around layfon's shoulders as he said this.

"probably. still, it makes me feel better to be doing something to help out, rather than just standing around being lazy like sharnid-senpai," layfon replied.

"hey! i'm not lazy! it's hard work to be loved by the entire zuellni female population!"

"uh-huh – yeah, well, anyway, i'm going to go talk to kallian, i mean, the student council president now, so, excuse me." layfon hurried away, and the others watched him go.

finally, after a few moments of suddenly awkward silence, naruki decided to speak up. she turned to sharnid, and said, "but seriously, do you believe that that woman is royalty? she certainly didn't act like it..."

"i don't believe it – but since we don't have any other explanation, nor anybody else to ask – hey, wait! let's ask gorneo!"

"now there's an idea."

"hey! gorneo-san!"

"what?"

"what is the queen of grendan like?"

"you just met her."

"you serious...? that black-haired chick with the rude attitude?"

"that would be her."

"how can that lady be royalty..."

"i've been asking myself that for years, and i still don't have an answer. i doubt i'll ever get one, either. is that all? i need to help out with the reconstruction."

"yeah... that's it. thanks."

"don't mention it." gorneo walked away, with shante on his shoulders.

"well, i guess that's the end of that – do you believe it now?"

"...no. i still refuse to believe that that chick is a queen..."

"...agreed."

_**THE END.**_

-x-x-

Yume-ka: since Yume is a bit... busy at the moment, i'll be taking over and telling you all you need to know about this piece, 'kay?

Yume: Mmmph! *tries in vain to bite through the cloth around her mouth*

Yume-ka: Ignore her. Anyway, this piece here takes place AFTER "My Name is Eko-Chan!", and is sort of my way of setting up some important things for the story i have in mind that's a continuation of "My Name is Eko-Chan!" This part takes place towards the end of the very last episode of the anime, and is my take on what SHOULD have happened concerning layfon's heaven's blade. oh, and just for a bit of humor, i had a couple other people standing around there too... hehe. yes, i wrote this - and i'm planning on taking over for Yume permanently from now on... XD Expect great things, people!

Yume: *suddenly rips through the cloth on her mouth* YOU BETTER NOT, YUME-KA! IF YOU DO, I'M GONNA-

Yume-ka: the limit! Yume's hit her limit! well, i'll be going now – i have to do something about this... *drags Yume off with her still shouting obscenities*

-x-x-Author's Note-x-x-

Now, a timeline (since a lot of you are probably confused... ^^;;). This is the order of the oneshots and stuff that come before my new story. Here ya go:

**First:** "My Name is Eko-Chan!"

**Second: **"This Ain't My Heaven's Blade, Brat"

**Third:** "My Master"

**Fourth:** "Layfon-Sama!" (main story)

Don't worry - I won't be making any more oneshots to confuse you guys anymore. Well, at least none of them will be part of this story...


End file.
